


Drag Race

by ChajnayaChashka



Series: Серард — Жерар и Серхио, драматический балаган [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drag Queens, M/M, ритуал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Серхио творчески подошёл к исполнению Ритуала
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: Серард — Жерар и Серхио, драматический балаган [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934701
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ритуал





	Drag Race

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: бриллиантовая Tod in Venedig

За долгие годы общения Жерар усвоил одно: если Серхио улыбается вот так — во все зубы, собирая вокруг глаз-щёлочек массу морщинок, — и при этом улыбка предназначена не кому-то там, а конкретно ему, Жерару, жди беды. Значит, Серхио придумал что-то, от чего сам в восторге, какую-то экстраординарную пакость. Не то чтобы в ночь Ритуала жертву можно было чем-то удивить...

Оказывается, можно.

А начиналось всё вполне нормально. Для этой ночи.

Жерар так вымотался на поле, что известие о том, что к Реалу (к Серхио, лично к Серхио) выпало идти ему, принял с полным равнодушием. Ещё пару лет назад он бы нервничал, представлял всякое, может, даже подготовился бы. Да, именно в этом смысле. А теперь — нет.

Несмотря на расхожее мнение, они с Серхио никогда не были любовниками. Жерар вообще имел мало опыта с мужчинами. Хотя именно с Серхио по всем законам жанра дело к тому шло, но, поди ж ты, мешало то одно, то другое, а чаще, вместо того, чтобы поцеловаться (Жерар точно знал, что половина сборной вздохнула бы с облегчением, а вторая — аплодировала бы), они затевали очередную свару, а то и устраивали потасовку. Но сейчас уже всё отгорело, отболело и забылось. Только ворохнулось внизу живота чувство тревоги напополам с чем-то отдалённо напоминающим желание. Жерар мысленно цыкнул на чувство, и всё прошло.

Ввалившись после весёлого «Открыто!» в номер отеля, Жерар с с таким вожделением уставился на кровать, что Серхио пришлось помахать у него перед носом, чтобы обратить на себя внимание:

— Жери, я всё понимаю, но посмотри на меня, а то мне даже как-то обидно.

— Сесе...

— О, проблески мыслительной активности. А у меня для тебя сюрприз! — Серхио, возбуждённо сверкая глазами, чуть не пританцовывал и выглядел возмутительно бодро.

— Раздеваться? — устало спросил Жерар и, не дожидаясь ответа, принялся стаскивать футболку.

— Э-э-э, ну в принципе не помешает. А тебе так не терпится?

— Да, — честно ответил Жерар, которому не терпелось закончить всё это и наконец отдохнуть, — хотя твоя бородища, конечно, немного смущает.

— Да-а-а? — Серхио заулыбался ещё ярче, хотя,казалось, что природа такой огромной улыбки для человеческой анатомии не предусмотрела, и, подхватив Жерара под лопатки, прижался лицом к его груди.

Жерар вздрогнул, уронив футболку, ожидая прикосновения чего-то вроде проволочной щётки, но борода оказалась мягкой, хотя и не настолько, чтобы соски не покраснели и не напряглись, когда Серхио потёрся сначала с одной стороны, а потом с другой.

— Ну вот. — Удовлетворение в голосе Серхио было настолько самодовольным, что Жерар чуть было не врезал ему, ощутив прилив энергии неизвестно откуда.

— Нет-нет, дорогуша, сегодня ты слушаешься, — пропел Серхио, — и мы подходим к главному.

Он нырнул в шкаф и вытащил что-то невыносимо алое, переливающееся, диковато выглядящее на фоне татуированного торса и трикотажных шортов.

— Платье? Ты хочешь обрядить меня в платье? — Жерар не знал, возмущаться ему или смеяться, сон как рукой сняло.

— Да! И я думаю, ты будешь великолепен!

— Извращенец!

— О нет, Жери. Извращенцем у нас будешь ты. Ты знаешь, что такое дрэг-квин?

— Ну конечно, знаю, смотрел шоу по телеви... Нет, Сесе, Серхио, ты не можешь!!!

Серхио успокаивающе похлопал Жерара по щеке и потянулся к его ширинке:

— Не бойся, детка. Это будет не больно и быстро. Всего лишь маленькое выступление. Заштатный клуб, дефиле для новичков.

Жерар пытался оттолкнуть Серхио, но тот с завидной сноровкой уже расстегнул и спустил джинсы до колен, стреножив Жерара, и одобрительно его рассматривая:

— Мне кажется, ты будешь иметь успех.

— Завтра интернет просто взорвётся!

— Ты же любишь внимание... Снимай, снимай штаны, платье плохо сочетается с денимом! — Серхио, не дождавшись реакции, вздохнул и сам раздел застывшего Жерара до трусов, даже носки снял, поддерживая за бёдра. — Да не ссы, никто тебя не узнает. А если узнает, решит, что образ такой, «под Пике». Надевай.

С платьем у Жерара отношения не сложились сразу. Он возненавидел эту тряпку с первого взгляда, и она ответила полной взаимностью. Тонкая ткань цеплялась за невидимые заусенцы на, казалось бы, ухоженных ногтях, трещала при попытке вдеть руки в рукава и залепляла лицо, явно пытаясь удушить. Серхио сначала ржал так, что Жерар мстительно надеялся, что того хватит удар, потом злился, а потом отобрал поникшее платье и скомандовал:

— Встань и подними руки. Я сам.

— Табуреточку дать? — огрызнулся Жерар, делая как велели.

Удивительно, но смирившееся со своей судьбой платье скользнуло по рукам и растеклось по телу Жерара как нефтяная плёнка.

Серхио прищёлкнул языком:

— Ты просто создан для сцены, Жери.

Зеркало в полный рост отразило странное. Жерар не мог не признать, что цвет и фасон выбраны идеально: у Серхио, сколько бы Жерар ни стебал его, вкус определённо был. Однако его смущали декольте, не заполняемое вполне накачанными, но всё же недостаточно объемными грудными мышцами, разрез до середины бедра, а заодно и...

— Мда, Жери. Из тебя получается слишком одарённая дама, причём совершенно не в тех местах, где надо, — фыркнул Серхио, обводя пальцем неуместную на обтягивающем алом шёлке выпуклость. — Но это поправимо. Снимай.

Жерар застонал. Впрочем, платье вело себя на удивление прилично или просто стремилось расстаться с Жераром.

Серхио вывалил на кровать нечто, напоминающее расчленённые манекены: груди с розовыми или коричневыми сосками тоскливо пялились в потолок, и, кажется, Жерар разглядел что-то вроде вагины. Ему стало нехорошо:

— Сесе, скажи мне честно, сколько ты готовился?

— Давно, — рассеянно ответил Серхио, копаясь в груде силикона, — с неделю, наверное.

— Но мы могли и выиграть.

Серхио разогнулся и уставился на Жерара совершенно серьёзно:

— Так Фло всё купил. Мы даже счёт знали заранее. Конечно, я готовился, — и вдоволь насмотревшись на открывающийся и закрывающийся без звука жераров рот, расхохотался. — Да не знал я ничего. Но надеялся. Вот, давай оденем тебя.

Харизма Серхио, которой Жерар всегда успешно сопротивлялся, внезапно сделала количественно-качественный скачок: возражать не то чтобы не хотелось, а даже мысли такой не возникало. Силикон больно прищемлял волосы и кожу, натягиваясь наподобие майки, но с задорно торчащими грудями среднего размера и очень натуральной, чуть грушевидной формы.

— Ну, привет, — пробормотал Жерар, тронув наглые смотрящие в разные стороны соски.

— Ты разговариваешь со своими сиськами? — поинтересовался Серхио, тоже потянувшийся, чтобы потрогать. 

Жерар хлопнул его по рукам:

— Нет. И с тобой не буду, как только Ритуал закончится.

Серхио с усилием отвёл глаза, вновь обратившись к куче на кровати:

— Снимай трусы.

Вновь взглянув на Жерара, отбрасывающего свои боксеры, Серхио застыл с силиконовыми панталонами в руках. Глаза его стали круглыми, губы раскрылись. Он сделал шаг вперёд, будто под гипнозом:

— Ты знаешь, Жери...

— Что? — заволновался Жерар.

— Я, кажется, действительно извращенец...

Серхио сунул панталоны Жерару и сжал пальцы на силиконовых сосках, поглаживая, надавливая и выкручивая, притираясь пахом к паху, поднимаясь на цыпочки и утыкаясь лбом Жерару в плечо. У Жерара заныли собственные соски, придавленные искусственной плотью, а кровь начала отливать от мозга, оставляя где-то даже приятное головокружение. Он подался вперёд, но Серхио вдруг резко остановился, опустив руки и глаза:

— Ой...

— Ой?

— Срочно подумай о чем-нибудь неприятном.

— О тебе? О чемпионстве Реала? О вашем похотливом дядюшке Фло, который смотрит на тебя так, будто только и ждёт, чтобы затащить в подсобку и засунуть свой морщинистый вялый член тебе...

— Стоп! Помогло! И я... польщён... Садись и натягивай.

Дотянув мерзко поскрипывающий силикон почти до бёдер, Жерар ахнул:

— Что это за ебанина?

Серхио, возившийся с чудовищных размеров косметичкой, поминутно заглядывая в листок, исписанный явно женским почерком, подпрыгнул:

— Что? А, это... Ну, трубка. Засовываешь туда член, она загибается между ног и всё красиво и гладенько.

— Сесе, — ласково начал Жерар, — а ты вообще видел мой член?

— Ну да, в душе и раздевалке неоднократно, и вот только что.

— А трубку эту ты видел?

— Ой, не пудри мне мозги, она мягкая, и диаметр нормальный, я ж выбирал.

Серхио уселся у ног Жерара и бесцеремонно попытался просунуть обсуждаемый орган в трубку. Член Жерара заинтересованно дернулся, Серхио рефлекторно сжал ладонь сильнее. Жерар зашипел сквозь зубы, и Серхио немедленно отпустил, испуганно спросив:

— Больно?

— Нет, блядь, приятно!

— Прости, я не хотел.

— Да я серьёзно, приятно. В этом и проблема.

Оба посмотрели на член. Ему ещё было далеко до полной готовности, но он явно не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом, похоронив все расчеты и уверенность Серхио в своем глазомере.

— Снимай, — вздохнул Серхио, — есть размер побольше и без трубки, просто прижмём.

Влезая в очередное резиновое творение дизайнерской мысли, Жерар поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Серхио же выглядел обеспокоенным и, как оказалось, не зря. 

— Чем тебя в детстве кормили? Как вообще можно было отрастить такое? — причитал Серхио, тыча пальцем в твёрдый член, который категорически не желал быть незаметным и даже в трусы не влезал, намертво застопорив их продвижение.

— Не завидуй! Наверняка есть ещё способы.

Жерар старался не смеяться. Получалось из рук вон плохо.

— Мы можем просто отказаться, я позвоню... — уныло потянулся к телефону Серхио.

— Нет уж. — Жерар почувствовал неожиданный азарт. — Лучше погугли, что можно сделать. Зря я что ли столько от тебя вытерпел.

Гугл не особо помог. Попытка, по его совету, примотать окончательно поднявшийся против угнетения член к бедру провалилась: от осторожных прикосновений Серхио и саднящего ощущения прилепляемого и отдираемого пластыря Жерар постанывал, а предэякулят просачивался в изобилии, не давая пластырю приклеиться как следует. Сдавшись, Жерар упал на спину (груди красиво колыхнулись):

— Ладно, жаль, что не вышло. Звони.

— Ты знаешь... — Голос Серхио стал задумчивым. — Есть ещё вариант. Довольно очевидный.

Из открывшегося было рта Жерара вместо вопроса вылетел стон, а из головы — все мысли, кроме одной: те, кто говорил, что губы Серхио созданы для минета, были совершенно правы. Эти губы жадно обхватывали головку, пропуская её глубже, ещё глубже — в жаркую глотку, а потом с чмокающим звуком выпускали, и тогда язык нащупывал уретру, а пальцы надавливали где-то у основания так, что Жерар заходился стонами и последним усилием воли старался не толкаться бёдрами вверх. Одна рука Серхио метнулась к силиконовой груди, а макушка стала опускаться чаще. Прежде чем излиться (без предупреждения, как последняя свинья, но он же в состоянии аффекта, не правда ли?) в горло Серхио, Жерар успел подумать, что те же люди предполагали, что задница Серхио создана для...

Серхио облизал губы и рухнул было рядом с Жераром, но тут же вскочил, чтобы, вытерев влажной салфеткой остатки спермы, натянуть проклятый силикон на опавший член.

— Слава богу! — Серхио какой-то деревянной походкой доковылял до шкафа, вытащил обувную коробку и бросил в Жерара. — Потренируйся пока, а мне надо в душ.

Пятнадцатисантиметровые шпильки алых туфель привели бы Жерара в ужас час назад, но теперь ему море было по колено. Он довольно уверенно сделал несколько шагов, размышляя о том, чем занимается Серхио в душе и думает ли он при этом о нём, Жераре. Ровно на картинке в голове, где Серхио кончает, смешивая семя со струями воды, с его именем на опухших губах, Жерар чуть не сверзился с каблуков.

— Такую травму было бы особенно занятно объяснять штабу и журналистам, — проворчал поймавший его Серхио, в одном полотенце, между прочим, но повеселевший и посвежевший.

— Что дальше? — спросил Жерар, с ужасом ощущая, что и так тесные трусы становятся ещё теснее: Серхио сейчас еле доставал ему до плеча, и это почему-то страшно заводило. Хотелось... многого. Пришлось перебирать в памяти все привозы, допущенные Жераром в последнее время. Помогало, но не слишком.

— А, мелочи, — беззаботно махнул рукой Серхио, задев правую грудь Жерара. — Макияж.

— А ты умеешь? — возбуждение прошло, как только Жерар представил себя размалёванным, как проститутка в низкопробной американской комедии.

— Сейчас узнаем.

На удивление всё прошло гладко. Серхио всего раз вышел из себя, пообещав привязать Жерара к кровати, когда тот пытался не дать выщипать себе брови — «Только форму поправить, кретин, не в ниточку же!» — и всего дважды больно прищемил Жерару веко, возясь с накладными ресницами. В остальном помогли то ли загадочная инструкция на бумажном листке, то ли увлечение Серхио живописью. Результат в ручном зеркальце был более чем удовлетворительный: светящаяся кожа, загадочное мерцание будто отфотошопленных аквамариновых глаз, чётко очерченные скулы со сдержанным, едва заметным румянцем — может, и естественного происхождения. 

— Теперь одеваться. У нас полчаса до начала.

На этот раз платье само льнуло к коже и силикону. Серхио молча помогал, расправлял случайные складки подрагивающими пальцами и таращился на Жерара, будто впервые видел. Впрочем, взглянув в зеркало, Жерар сам едва себя узнал. Шпильки, разрез, соблазнительная ложбинка декольте, ресницы, казалось, создающие сквозняк каждым взмахом. Скромностью Жерар никогда не отличался, поэтому решил, что это существо с бородой, томным взглядом и длиннющими ногами — божественно прекрасно. Впечатление поддерживал Серхио, благоговейно приоткрывший рот и, кажется, примеривавшийся бухнуться перед Жераром на колени. Серхио с усилием оторвался от попеременного созерцания Жерара и его отражения и нерешительно положил ладони ему на талию:

— Жери, может ну его, этот конкурс? Я закажу шампанское...

Жерар скинул его руки и прошествовал к двери, поймав баланс и стараясь не слишком вилять бёдрами. Обернулся:

— Нет уж. Мы пойдём на этот грёбаный конкурс, если ты соизволишь надеть что-нибудь приличное. Я получу первый приз, и тогда ты сможешь купить девушке выпить.

Серхио вышел из транса, заулыбался, показав оба больших пальца: 

— Как скажешь, моя королева!


End file.
